


Friend, please

by fear_her_blurryface



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dark, Other, hopless - Freeform, massive trigger for suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_her_blurryface/pseuds/fear_her_blurryface
Summary: A poem my mind came up with, cause I'm massive depressive right now. DON'T read this, if you are easily triggered by the tags. II-//





	Friend, please

My mind is wandering to dark places  
Pitchblack darkness it’s all I see

I’m not afraid to feel this heavy  
Cause it’s all what’s left of me

A empty vessel without any meaning  
A emotionless expression on my face

Nothing more than a waste of air and space

Life is a race  
A game I’ve lost  
Failed to catch a thing that last’s

Everything is turning into ashes  
Lonelyness is all that’s left for me

So it’s time to leave  
And it’s not like anyone would see  
It’s easy to dissapear  
And to be finally free


End file.
